1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for displaying a list of images displayed on a plurality of terminal devices.
2. Related Art
There is a known system of related art for monitoring the situation of use of a plurality of terminal devices connected over a network and allowing an administrator to observe a result of the monitoring. For example, JP-A-2008-305420 describes that an administrative server acquires an operation log in a communication terminal and displays (for example, enlarges and displays) an operation screen image on the communication terminal on a monitor when the administrative server determines that an important file has been deleted or any other risky operation has been performed.
In a system that monitors screen images displayed in a plurality of terminal devices, a list of the screen images displayed on the terminal devices is displayed in a single screen image. In the system, when a large number of terminal devices are monitored, a display area provided per terminal device is small, and the screen image on each of the terminal devices displayed in the list is therefore not readily observable in some cases. It is therefore in some cases difficult to visually grasp whether or not the screen image displayed on each of the terminal devices has changed and what has been changed in the screen image.